It's Good To See You Again
by StrahmFan
Summary: Sequel to Wait!What? It's 5 years after Rachel left. Since Finn betrayed them and now Rachel is living in New York with Santana and Brittany, but what happens when an old friend comes to visit? RachelXBlaine  duh  BrittanyXSantana and others!    DunDunDun
1. What Are You Doing Here?

**WOO! Sequel time =) Yeah it's early, whatever. So for those who haven't read Wait!What? This won't make any sense. So...go read it :L This story takes place 5 years after Wait!What? When they were in their Final year of high school. AND BOY ARE THINGS DIFFERENT! Well that's it for that, enjoy.**

I shimmied around in my short black dress. I fixed the hem so it sat just right and straightened the single sleeve. I looked at my nose, straight and small. Just like normal. I saw Brittany and Santana walking up through the mirror and turned to face them.

"Hey guys! How's it looking out there?" I asked.

"Full crowd! Like people are squashed shoulder to shoulder." Santana said.

"Yeah. Lot's." Brittany agreed.

"So you'll never guess who we have here!" San cried.

"Who?" I cried. I picked up my screwdriver and downed it, feeling it effects almost instantly. When I turned back around to see the familiar brown eyes and blonde hair.

"Still hitting the drinks I see." Quinn said.

"Quinnie!" I screamed, running forward to hug her. "Ohmygod, I haven't seen you since high school! How are you? Where've you been?"

"Well I moved here to New York a few days ago and was trying to look you up, but I haven't had time, and when I searched you on Google, it said you have a gig here at McLaren's Bar (A/N Yeah, yeah it's the bar from How I Met Your Mother, sue me, I couldn't think of anything else. So copyright, whatever ;L) I decided to come see and then I ran into these to and- Oh, so yeah."

"And who?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh nobody."

"Come on we should go find some seats." Santana chimed. Quinn, Brittany and Santana ran off. I shrugged and turned to the mirror, fluffing my hair before taking a deep breath and walking out on stage. There were some whoops and wolf-whistles. I smiled, after the show I can get my flirt going, but now, focus on the music.

"Hello! What a wonderful Friday night here in Manhattan. Light's are shining, music is pumping. So let's get this show set of with a bang!"

"Yeah!" Santana called.

"I love you!" Quinn called.

"Wooooo!" The crowd cheered. I giggled.

"Oh stoooop! Alright! Who's ready to party!"

"Yeah!" A random fan called.

"Alright!" The beat started playing "Last Friday Night" and I slipped into the rhythm and let the words come out.

(Time warp)

"That was amazing!" Quinn screamed, running forward.

"Thanks."

"Hey...you look different." I pointed to my nose.

"Nose job."

"Your joking."

"Nope."

"Wo-ow." She said stretching the word into two syllables. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned to see a guy with light brown hair that sat messily on his head.

"Jeremiah." He said, sticking his hand out.

"Well, hello." I said giggly.

"Do you, uh, wanna dance?" He asked.

"Sure." I said but Quinn cleared her throat. "Oh right. Listen, this is my friend and she just moved here and I haven't seen her in 5 years! So maybe next time."

"Sure." He said hopefully.

"Ohmygod Quinn! Did you see that guy? He was probably the best looking guy this week! I mean they were all pretty good looking. But he was hot!"

"Yeah but I found someone cuter." Quinn said. "OK San! Bring him over!" I raised an eyebrow. Huh? Cuter then Mr Jeremiah? Pfft, doubt it. But my mouth dropped open at the site of the guy.

"B-Blaine?" I stuttered. Blaine Anderson stood right in front of me. Same curly hair, same hazel eyes, same old-fashioned shape face. Same kind smile. My eyes teared up.

"Why did you bring him here?" I asked before turning and walking out the back door. I sat, shivering in the alleyway behind the bar, sobbing. I hope I didn't get mugged, that would just add insult to injury. Why did Blaine have to be here? All the pain that had happened 5 years ago had blocked from my memory. 5 years of drinking and a year and a half of bed hopping to help remove the trauma of losing my baby...great there goes my work. I sobbed harder.

"How are you?" Blaine said quietly from beside me.

"Argh! Fuck! Jesus Christ!" I screamed. Blaine put his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry."

"No...No, it's my fault. Jesus. You look great. No difference really." I rambled.

"Yeah...You look different. You cut your hair, and you got a nose job." I touched my nose self-consciously.

"Yeah." I scratched my scalp awkwardly and cleared my throat.

"I wish you'd stop running away from me." Blaine said abruptly.

"I'm not running from you, I'm running from my past."

"Your always gonna have a bad past. I saw Finn." I balled my hands up into fists.

"Really?" I spit through teeth.

"Yeah. He looks like crap. That was 2 years ago."

"Huh."

"Yep."

"I"m sorry." I cried.

"Don't be." He said softly.

"Your to good for me, Blaine. I'm messed up."

"I heard. Santana told me how you've been acting like her lately."

"I have not! I have NOT been with ANY girls, EVER!" Blaine chuckled.

"Don't get defensive Rach."

"Who says I'm defensive?" I joked. Blaine took my hand and kissed it slightly.

"I miss you." He said and left.

"Wait!" I called.

"I'll see you later, Rach."

"Blaine!"

"Bye, bye Rach." He smiled and walked out of the alley.

"That was short." I muttered. I looked at my palm, there was a piece of paper, I noticed Blaine's messy scrawl.

_The Ritz on 21st Ave. Room 127. _

_I'll see you._

_-Blaine._

I smiled. Santana stumbled out, holding the hand of an unknown blonde.

"Oh, Rachel. Hey. Where- Where'd Blaine go?" She slurred. I smiled wider.

"He's gone. I'll see you, San. I have someone to see."

"Honey. Don't be getting your mack on with some random-ass loser when Blainie is looking out for you."

"I'm not. Excuse me, I think it's time to re-visit the past."

"Yeah, you lost me. Well I have some macking to do. Later, Rach." She and the girl ran off giggling. I walked back into the bar. Quinn was standing near the door.

"Hey Quinnie. I'm heading out."

"Where?" She asked.

"The Ritz on 21st."

"That's where Blaine is."

"I know." I smiled and left.

**OH YEAH! It was fast I know. But it's not going to be all smiles and rainbows. There might be another death, there might not. Someone might come back, maybe they won't. Rachel might get pregnant again, maybe she won't. Maybe Blaine and Rachel won't even get together and I just said they would to be mean. LOL OK, I'm not that mean =) **

**Review =)**


	2. I Missed You

**ALRIGHT, I'm excited I had to write another chapter. I was just reading through the other chapter and was thinking 'Hmm, how will my readers take to Rachel being a sorta slut.' Then I was like Hel-lo, it's mah story! LOL OK I spent ages prowling 'M rated' stories for this chapter. And .Scarred! Ugh. I'm copying and pasting some of the less 'risque' parts =) **

**(Copyright to whoever I steal it from XD)**

**PS I just realized what I did with Jeremiah in the last chapter. I watched the Silly Love Songs ep of Glee then re-read Chapter 1 so I knew what to do here then I realized. I'm an idiot**

I regretted wearing the 4 inch stilettos halfway to 21st. Damn it. I didn't have the money to afford a cab and there was no way in hell I was taking the subway in this outfit. My phone buzzed.

_**New Caller: Kurt Hummel**_

Kurt? I hadn't heard from him since High School. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Rachel. What are you doing?"

"I'm walking to a friends."

"In New York City? At 10 thirty at night?"

"What?" I stopped in my tracks..

"I get a call from Quinn, telling me you're running off to ANOTHER guys place. What the hell Rachel?"

"What do you mean another? Kurt I haven't talked to you in 5 years."

"Santana has been telling me about how you have a different guy over like every single freaking day!"

"LOOK! I am on my way to see Blaine. It isn't any of YOUR concern, we haven't talked since high school! And you think you can waltz back in?"

"Blaine Anderson?"

"Yeah."

"I see." My phone went dead.

"Oh what the hell?" I stomped my foot and felt the thin heel snap.

"Shit." I un-did the buckles and held my shoes in my hand. Walking down 20th Ave in the middle of the night, barefoot. Nice. By the time I reached the Ritz, I was pissed. I walked up to the Check-in desk.

"Hi, I'm here to see Blaine Anderson."

"Ah, yes. Mr Anderson. He is in...Room 127." Well Duh.

"Thanks." In the elevator I quickly fixed up my hair in the mirror. I walked down the hall.

"120. 124. 125. 127." I muttered. I knocked lightly. Blaine opened it after a heartbeat. He had on a blue polo and and black skinnie jeans on. I swung my shoes on one finger.

"Rumor has it Blaine Anderson is in this hotel." I said.

"Really? Must've missed him."

"Pity." I said walking in, dropping my shoes in the doorway. Blaine picked up my broken one.

"You murdered it. I liked these shoes on you as well."

"Meh." I shrugged, settling into the soft couch. Blaine sat next to me.

"What have you been doing lately?" He asked.

"Exactly that. I'm an alcoholic. I have a crappy gig at a Dive Bar and I have been with like half the males in Manhattan. Maybe I'm turning into Samantha from Sex in the City. Except not so old and better looking and I can actually sing...Do you have anything to drink?"

"Water? I'm broke." He mused.

"Ugh. I'll be right back." I stormed out.

(Time warp)

"How in the hell did you afford this?" Blaine asked. "Cabernet costs like 60 bucks a bottle."

"I'm well known through this hotel." I mused, taking one of the bottles and drinking straight from it.

"This isn't you Rach." He said.

"Nope. This is the new me. On another note, Kurt didn't seem happy when he found out I was on my way here."

"Maybe I've been with a few more girls then necessary since starting College. Kurt isn't happy and thinks it's not good for you."

"Well we're just a couple of sluts then. Cheers." I held up my bottle in salute. He chimed his bottle to mine.

"Well how about we talk about something else?" I asked. "This conversation is kinda sad."

"No more talk. I miss you."

"So we should catch up."

"Nah." He moved forward suddenly, kissing me with much more force then I was accustomed to.

"You jumped right back in." I breathed against his skin as he trailed down my neck.

"I told you I missed you."

"Mmm." I moved away.

"We should talk." I said breathlessly. Blaine pulled me closer again.

"Later." He whispered. He kissed me hard and I kissed him back willingly, he tugged at my dress.

"Just do it." I moaned, pulling off his shirt. He chucked me over one shoulder and carried me into the bedroom. I giggled.

"We shouldn't."

"Don't worry about it."

(Time warp)

I was only semi aware of my phone chiming as Blaine and I lay in the semi-darkness of the early morning. He trailed kisses up and down my neck. I craned my neck.

"Blaine."

"Hmm."

"I should really get that."

"Must you?"

"Yes." He groaned and lay back on the bed. I reached over and grabbed my phone.

_2 missed calls._

_5 new messages._

_1 new voice mail. _

I sighed.

"Damned people won't accept the fact I'm with someone." I cursed. Blaine chuckled.

"You haven't changed, Rach."

I called the number to check my voice mail. I heard Quinn's voice only semi-ly.

"_Rachel! Baby! Hey. So I know that you and Blaine are probably having sex right now, but it's cool. Just saying hey! And Santana_ _is kissing a girl! Wild. Damn, you shouldn't have left the bar! It got wild. Well I gotta go. Sam showed __up! Can you believe it. Said he had important news! CALL ME! _

I flinched, Damn girl was WASTED! I handed my phone to Blaine.

"Listen to her!" I laughed. Blaine took my phone and listened, a smile forming on his face.

"She's an adorable drunk." He chuckled. "Like Lacey when she came home from this freshman college party last year." I scanned my messages.

_Kurt: Your going to get hurt again._

_Mercedes: Girlfriend, are you getting laid AGAIN? I get a phone call from Quinn saying you and Blaine are going hot and heavy. And BTdubs 5 year McKinley anniversary next Friday. You'd better be there._

I shook my head. Kurt was jealous. And an anniversary? Yeah, I couldn't show my face there. I sent a quick text to Quinn.

_Rachel!: Talk later. Still with Blaine Xx._

Quinn replied back instantly.

_Quinnie: Yeah, yeah. Gotta go. Sam's calling. We had a reunion **Shifty look** Hehe._

I shook my head and dropped my phone on the fall.

"I think we have a few more hours before I have to be getting back."

"Sounds good."

(Time warp)

I chucked my dress back on and put some lip gloss on. Blaine stood shirtless in the doorway.

"I'll see you." I said kissing him on the cheek and heading to the front door.

"So are we together now?" He asked.

"Maybe." I teased.

**Hehe, I stole that kissing scene from a Pretty Little Liars book. I'm evil, I tell ya!**

**Review for more =) **


	3. I Never Stopped Loving You

**I'm really getting into this story! Haha, Yeah I'm a dork but I am really loving writing this =)**

**I'm worried not many people are reading this, and will also only continue it if I KNOW people are reading because I am flat out lately, hence the reason I haven't updated in a while.**

No new Broadway acts to audition for. No new jobs. Son of a bitch! I probably had 300 in the bank. I had to pay 150 for rent and it was my week to pay for food. What am I going to do? Santana, Brittany and I will starve. God damnit! My phone chimed. I picked it up without looking at the Caller ID.

"HELLO?" I said angrily.

"Oh, sorry, did you not want to talk to me?" Blaine asked.

"Ohmigosh! Blaine, sorry. I'm just a bit hungover and there are no jobs so I have like no money. And I didn't check my caller ID when I answered so I wasn't angry on purpose to you, I swear."

"Oh, it's cool. So Mercedes called me. Told me we have a 5 year Reunion on Friday. We should go."

"I shouldn't. I haven't talked to any of them in forever! I talk to Mercedes every now and then and Puck and lost contact. And Finn might be there."

"We should go."

"Maybe. I'll talk to you later."

"OK." I hung up and walked through my apartment.

"San? Britt? Hello?" I called, I walked into Santana's room and screamed, Santana and Brittany lay in a naked heap of sheets.

"OHMYGOD! I'm sorry!"

"Rachel. Uhh. Yeah. Funny story." Santana started.

"You and Britt? Seriously?"

"Yeah. Like I said, funny." She laughed weakly.

"I'm gonna go. I'll be back later." I said awkwardly and ran out of the apartment. I realized that I was still in Harem Pants and white tank top pajamas, at least they looked like they could be street clothes, if I lived in California or, what?, Brisbane? I realized I didn't have my keys, or my wallet, or phone. I went to open the door but it was locked. I raised my hand to knock but an issue of moaning seeped past the door. Ugh.

(Time warp)

"Rachel? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Locked out. DO NOT wanna go back there." I shuddered.

"Where did you come from, Coney Island?"

"Ha ha."

"Oh well, come in." Blaine opened the door wider and I notice he was shirtless and wearing the same green boxers with little snitches on them, dork.

"Still got them?"

"Still fits the same." He laughed. He did look the same. Flat muscled, short, curly hair, which I noticed gleefully he didn't have 2 tonnes of hair gel in and had grown out so he had masses of dark brown curls. I touched a strand.

"I like your hair like this." I stated.

"Wild and afro like?"

"Yep." I giggled. Blaine grabbed my hand and looked at the ring that sat on my index finger.

"You still have this." I looked at the white gold ring with the shining star diamond.

"Yeah, I do. I guess part of me never really stopped loving you."

"Ditto."

"Ditto? Alright then."

"N-no. I mean..."

"No, I see how it is." I joked. Blaine shook his head and wandered into the kitchen. I followed suit. I looked around the empty hotel room.

"What did you do? Drop everything to come here?" Blaine fidgeted nervously.

"Maybe..."

"Blaine Anderson what did you do?"

"I may or may not have moved here from London to see you."

"WHAT?"

"Santana-called-me-and-told-me-to-get-my-butt-to-New-York-because-you-were-miserable."

"I'm sorry?"

"Santana called me a few days ago and told me I needed to get to New York because your life was draining away. Happy?"

"I shouldn't be, but I am. Because you're back." I beamed. Blaine smiled and kissed my forehead. I remembered something from the previous night and gasped.

"OH...Oh, no no no." I jumped away and ran into the room, rifling through the bed sheets and on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Blaine said.

"Seeing if we used protection. Damn it."

"Oh crap. Again?" He dropped to his knee's and looked under the bed, he stood back up.

"Nope. It's cool."

"W-w-wait." I inspected it closely. "Alright, it's good." Blaine chucked it in a nearby bin.

"What was that about?"

"Seeing if it was broken."

"Oh." He laughed a little, "Good thinking." The room phone rung obnoxiously.

"Ooh." Blaine said, running to grab it. I walked lightly out, Blaine was sitting on a chair, eyebrows cinched together.

"I'm sorry, who is this?...Really? Wow...Yeah she is...Um, OK." He thrust the phone towards me. "Talk to him." I grabbed the phone slowly.

"H-hello?"

"Rachel! Buddy...How are you? Look don't be alarmed, but I'm standing right outside."

"What? Who are you." There was some commotion on the other end of the line.

"Rachel! How's it going?" Quinn said.

"Quinn? Are you drunk?

"...Maybe."

"And who was that?"

"Sammie."

"Serious?"

"Maybe."

"Well hold on a second, I'll buzz you in."

"Ha! That's funny, you'll 'buzz' me. Hehe."

"I'll see you in a minute."

"OK!" I set the phone down and turned to Blaine.

"We have to let them up."

"Okey Doke." He said happily, "I haven't seen them in forever." Blaine pressed the button to let them up, they knocked in the door within minutes. I opened the door to find Quinn and Sam standing at them the door looking a little flushed and lost for air.

"Hey guys." Blaine said. Quinn turned a little green, she faced Sam.

"Bad idea."

"What's wrong." Quinn turned to me and emptied the entire contents of her stomach on my clothes. I tried not to scream, but hey it was pretty damn gross.

"Oh my god. Gross. Ew. Ew." I ran into the bathroom and yanked my shirt off trying not the breathe. I grabbed a towel and started to dab it off, Blaine opened the door and stepped in.

"You want a lift to your place?"

"Although I would rather not sit around your place covered in vomit. I do not want to go home at the moment."

"You can borrow one of my shirts, but I doubt my pants would stay up on you. As much as I would like that, we have company."

"It's alright, most of the sick was on my shirt, I'll just dab it off my pants and drown myself in deodorant."

"Alright. Well come into the room then. I'll chuck the shirt in the wash."

"Just throw it in the bin. I'm not going near it again." Blaine through the shirt in a bin in the corner, I walked down the hall only to find Sam and Quinn passed out on the couch, Blaine kicked his suitcase open.

"Help yourself." He said.

"Is all you have blue and red clothes?"

"It's all I'm used too. It's all I can really work with."

"Old habits die hard." Blaine wove his hands around my waist.

"You could stay shirtless." He whispered in my ear. I turned to face him.

"As appealing as that sounds, they might wake up. Maybe I could come back later tonight." I smiled.

"Can't, I'm leaving in a few hours. Going to visit my Mum for the week. Go to the reunion. You should come, I'm sure everyone is dying to see you." I bit on my lip.

"OK."

"OK?"

"OK."

"Yes!"

"But how are you getting there?"

"Plane."

"I don't have a ticket though."

"I actually have two."

"Why?"

"When Santana brought me up here, she gave me the tickets and told me to drag you to the reunion. She said everyone was going to be there, and that you should see them, you've only been in contact with her and Britt, and now Sam, Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes are coming back into the picture. There's a lot more working in that brain then just sex."

"So she planned this?"

"Yep."

"I could kiss her."

"She'd probably like it."

"True." I thought of her and the mystery blonde the other night, actually all the times she'd hooked up with a girl it'd been with a girl, then her and Brittany this morning. How did I miss that? I told Blaine my theory and he laughed.

"I know. I've known since high school."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Coming out is hard for someone to do. I didn't want to go blabbing it. I know hard it was for me when I came out."

"Your sweet."

"Come on. We should wake Quinn and Sam up. I need to pack, we have to get your place so you can pack and have a shower then get to the airport by three."

"Three? It 11 thirty now."

"Exactly."

"Quinn Fabray. Sam Evans! You get your butts up NOW! WAKE UP." Sam looked up startled.

"Huh?"

"I need to pack, I'm going back to Ohio with Blaine for the reunion."

"Sweet. But give is 24 more hours."

"UP."

"Alright. Come on Quinnie. We'll get a cab to my place. I'll see you on Friday."

**Yeah, they're together. She's going to the reunion. Santana's cunning. Everything is sunshine and daisies and it's gonna be a sweet story. PBBT yeah right. This movie is going to be so sweet then BAM darker then the last Harry Potter movie. =)**

**REVIEW please I want a few before I update, and tell everyone you know who likes Glee =)**

**Kgo.**

**Oh P.S. Did anybody spot the Simpsons quote with drunk Sam and Quinn? =)**


	4. Go, Just go

**Sorry I haven't been updating for a while. I've been working on my OTHER fanfiction 'I'm Sorry I'm Not Perfect' which is an A/U fic with some of the people from the Glee Project in it. But I have some ideas for this one and I will continue, I just had some momentarily writer's block.**

As Blaine opened the door to the house I knew oh so well, I felt a wave nausea hit me. I left. Would Pamela and Lacey hate me for that?

"Blaine, are they mad?" I asked.

"Not...anymore. Just talk to them."

"What?" Blaine opened that door fully.

"Mum? Lacey? I'm home." Blaine called. Lacey came running full tilt from the kitchen.

"Blaine's back from London!" She screamed.

"Actually, I'm back from New York." Blaine corrected her.

"New York, I thought you were working in London."

"I was, but I got a call from someone telling a certain person was in trouble."

"Oooh! Who was it?"

"Well Santana called me because of Rachel."

"Rachel! Is she here?" Lacey cried.

"Yep." I said, walking through the door.

"OH my gosh! Rachel! It's so good to see you again." She hugged me tightly, I noticed she'd grown a lot over the years. She stepped back and slapped me on the arm.

"Ouch!" I yelled.

"How dare you leave! I damn near had a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, Lacey, I really am."

"Is that Rachel Berry I hear?" Pamela said walking from the kitchen.

"Pamela!" I cried.

"Well, well, well. Rachel Berry, what are you doing here?" Pamela's words would have been cold, if she hadn't had had a huge smile on her face.

"Blainie here brought me back." I laughed. Blaine raised his hand.

"Guilty as charged."

"Yes he is." I shoved his arm.

"I invited some people over!" Lacey yelled excitedly.

"Who?" Blaine asked.

"Umm, Puckerman, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and even Schuester said he'd come."

I jumped up and down.

"This is huge! I'm gonna change. Same bedroom right?" I asked. Blaine nodded.

"Let's go." He winked at me.

"Oh great. Here we go again. No making out in the hallways. Or the bathroom. Or the kitchen. Or anywhere besides your room." Lacey complained.

"We promise." Blaine and I said.

(time warp)

"Blaine! Rachel! Get your butt's down here! Kurt is here." Lacey shouted as she pounded on the door. I groaned and pulled myself off the bed.

"Kurt is ALWAYS fashionably late. Of course they decide tonight is the time to be early. Blaine laughed as he buttoned his shirt back up.

"They missed you. After Summer you, Brittany and Santana just disappeared. No body heard from you after graduation. And you were different after the accident."

"I don't want to talk about what happened." I said quickly.

"Rachel, people are going to want to ask you what-"

"Blaine, I really don't want to talk about it." I threw on my leather jacket over my red satin cocktail dress.

"Ra-"

"It isn't up for discussion."

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY YOU GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" Kurt shrieked.

"Oh here we go." I muttered. Blaine kissed my forehead.

"Be patient with them. They have your best interests at heart."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I walked down the stairs, getting ready to cringe at the abuse Kurt was going to throw at me for running off and ditching out plans for New York. But was instead met with a scream, a blur of brown hair and a sudden hug.

"Oh Rachel! You had me worried sick. Santana calling me every other night. 'Rachel hasn't come home tonight', 'Rachel has another friend over', 'Rachel's on a date.' And then your back with the freak who nearly married a chick with absolutely NO fashion sense. I mean you were bad, but this chick, oh YEESH! Terrible! But speaking of fashion sense, you look amazing, who has been teaching you to dress?"

"Married?" I asked, ignoring Kurt's chatter, Blaine glared at Kurt.

"You promised." He said.

"Hey, she has a right to know."

"Not from you."

"Well hasn't this been fun?" I said, storming up the stairs. "I'm going to a hotel." I called over my shoulder.

"I'm gonna go. See you at the reunion?" Kurt offered weakly.

"Kurt. Go. Please." I threw open Blaine's bedroom door. Lacey came in.

"Leaving again?" She asked.

"Your brother is a jerk."

"Oh." She said and left.

"Damn it Blaine!" She screamed. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and glared at the curly-haired boy.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a mistake. I was really, really drunk. Kurt and Mercedes were visiting me in London during their time off and we went out and had some drinks. Things got out of hand, and well one thing led to another. It was 4 years ago. I didn't want to tell you, cuz honestly, it was really embarrassing"

"But it's a million times worse now that you didn't tell me. I had to find something like that out from Kurt? You need honesty in a relationship Blaine. How can you not tell me that you nearly married someone! This is huge."

"I'm sorry. I promise to tell you everything. If it's any closure, she wasn't a quarter as pretty as you." He stepped forward.

"How bad was her fashion sense?" I asked.

"Really bad, like I'm not joking. She had like red hair right, a bright green dress on with a pink vest over it and was wearing orange gumboots! Orange! Gumboots. It wasn't even rain season." He laughed, maybe it was his laugh because I couldn't help but giggle too. Lacey poked her hand in.

"Are you staying?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course." I smiled at Blaine and threw my arms around his neck. "Oh, I'm so sorry I yelled you."

"Ew gross." Lacey exclaimed before running off down the hall.

"Isn't she a senior now?" I asked.

"Freshman in college, actually." Blaine corrected. I shook my head.

"She needs to get over this aversion to seeing you and I together."

"HEY LOVER BIRDS, PUCKERMAN IS HERE. WANNA MAKE SURE HE'S NOT GONNA CAUSE A FIGHT!" Lacey shouted.

"Will he?" I asked jokingly.

"Nope." He smiled.

"Alright then." Skipped from the room, skidding a little on my heels. "Woah, crap." I steadied myself. I laughed. Blaine grabbed my hips.

"Need a hand."

"I think I'm good." I mused, I looked up to see Puck standing at the base of the stairs.

"You guys work fast! I mean, honestly. Santana called me three days ago. Three. Days. Telling me she could hear you and some guy from the bedroom!"

"Do we have to talk about that?" I asked uncomfortably as I walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright, we're going out." Puck rubbed his hands together.

"Where?" I asked.

"Well the others couldn't make it. Busy or something, and a new pub opened. They do Karaoke."

"I'm up for it." Blaine said, already grabbing his jacket and throwing it over his red and black plaid shirt.

"Alright then." I agreed.

(time warp)

Well the bar was no New York nightclub, I mean, this was Ohio. Puck had driven out to Carmel at top speeds, I clutched Blaine's hand in fear.

"Oh god, he's gonna kill us all."

"Jeez, how does he plan on getting us back?" Blaine asked.

"Anderson, you need to learn to party like a man. Those British people really done a number on you didn't they? I remember after Graduation we went to that Nightclub out in Columbus? We didn't get back home till Lunchtime the next day."

"Well so-rry, then. Partying all night every night have we, Blaine?" I joked.

"Please, what about you?" Blaine said. Puck jerked the car to a stop. And Blaine and I banged our heads together, ouch.

"Let's go." He said. I rubbed my head as it throbbed painfully. I looked at Blaine he was holding his head with the same pained expression.

"Freaking maniac." He grumbled.

"Are you guys coming?" Puck called.

"Next time I'm driving. I hit my bloody head." I told him as I climbed from the car. Blaine crawled out from the same side.

"I am never, and I mean ever, driving in the same car as you again. I think I have a concussion." He joked.

"Don't be such a baby. Come on." He grabbed my hand dragged me forward, I grabbed at Blaine's hand but missed.

"Hurry up." I said, Puck kept moving at least a few steps faster than Blaine. He shook his head a jogged up, grabbing my hand and pulling me from Puck's grasp. Puck kept walking, oblivious.

"What's your hurry?" I asked.

"Well, I just wanna get in before all the hotties are taken." He pointed out, in a tone as though it was obvious.

"Of course." Blaine said. Puck stopped at the front and handed the Security guy his ID. I pulled my own out, sigh, goodbye dignity.

(time warp)

"Hey! Waitress lady-person. A-another bottle over here!" I shouted. The Waitress had to be mid 40's and was still under Puck's flirtatious-thingy glare. I swayed back and forth to the music.

"So, London. Is so cold. It was like...really cold." Blaine said. I nodded enthusiastically.

"I was like freezing. And then I came to New York, and I was like WOW, it's so hot."

"I-i think it was just cuz you arrived." I poked him in the chest.

"Oh golly, your just flatterin' me." Blaine said in old-fashioned voice. Puck groaned.

"Come on guys. You buzzkills. Now, I'm gonna go make out with that waitress there. She's totally been trying to have eye sex with me." I prayed to god he was talking about the blonde 20 something at the counter and not the mid 40's graying chick who was weaving through the crowd to place another bottle of tequila on our table.

"We're closing down soon, kids. Only a few more songs." She told us before walking off.

"In that case I'm going to get my make out on." Puck said before running towards the counter. Oh thank you lord. I looked at the time it was 10 to midnight. Really?

"Lame-ass Ohio nightclubs." I complained.

"Well, why don't we continue at my place. I know for a fact Lacey has Vodka under her bed."

"Well Mr Anderson. How do you intend on getting home? We can't drive."

"Oh shit that's right. Do buses run this late?"

"They do in New York."

"I got it. We'll take the next plane to New York and get a bus back to Ohio. Fool-proof."

"No that won't work. We'll get a cab!"

"Oooh, that works too."

"YES!" I high-fived him. Katy Perry's Teenage Dream started to play.

"Where dancing." Blaine said quickly, standing up. Blaine and I walked to the dance-floor with much difficulty. We held hands and twirled, nearly falling on several other dancers.

"_You make me, feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on." _Blaine sung. I giggled.

"_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love, we can dance until we die. You and I." _I sung back.

"Lacey might hear." Blaine said.

"We'll be super quiet. Or, we could just crash at Puckerman's house. I'm sure he won't even notice." I pointed to where Puck and the blonde were creeping out the back door.

"Let's go scare the crap outta them." Blaine said.

"Oh my god yes!" Blaine and I stumbled to the back door and opened as quietly as drunk humanly possible. Fortunately Puck and said blonde were pressed up against the other side of the alley, swapping cooties. We snuck up behind them and screamed.

"PUCK, YOUR KIDS ARE GETTING IMPATIENT IN THE CAR!"

"What, you have kids?" The waitress exclaimed. Blaine and I dropped to the alleyway laughing.

"OH, we got you so good!" I exclaimed.

"That was freaking hilarious. Random lady, sorry for that. Puckerman, we're crashing at yours tonight."

"Ugh, fine, let's just go. Sorry about that Michelle."

"My names Mikayla." She said, pointing to her name tag.

"Whichever." He shrugged.

"Jerk...wanna do it?" She asked.

"Yep, come on, we're leaving."

**So sorry, it took so long to update. But here you are! Review please!**


	5. It's not My Fault You're a Freak

**I'm unsure with this fanfiction site. Being put on Story alert and Author Alert are good things right? =/ LOL well I had to read heaps of fanfictions (the gross kind) to write the Chapter because...well, you'll see xD**

Puckerman through a fifty in the lap of the cap driver, and all but flew from his seat with the blonde 'Mikayla.' Blaine laughed and opened the door and practically fell out of the cab.

"Thanks man!" I shouted and dropped out of the cab. The cabbie shook his head and drove off down the street. I looked at Puck's shabby house. Eh, it'll do for tonight.

"Need a hand m'lady." Blaine said, holding a hand out for me but looking a wobbly on his feet.

"Sure." I held Blaine's hand and he tried to pull me up, he did, but somehow we both ended up lying in the curb out front of Puck's house.

"Well that didn't work." I noted.

"Nope."

"Come on, I bet Puckerman has more booze." I said and got up, nearly falling straight back on my face.

(time warp)

Puck pointed us in the direction of his spare bedroom and the kitchen. Before locking lips with the blonde, the pair were shedding clothes faster then Samantha did in Sex in the City. Blaine and I stumbled our way to his kitchen and grabbed to bottles of very cheap looking wine.

"I guess it'll do." I sighed.

"Who cares? I need more booze before the mega-huge hangover that's gonna show up tomorrow."

"Ew. Hangover. No thank you."

"So we'll go. And we'll drink. And drink. And...something. Crap, what was I gonna say? Puck! Rachel made me forget what I what I was gonna say!"

"What, how could I?"

"Cuz your so cute, with your hair in little curls and your shorter 'den hell skirts. I mean look at this." He touched the the bottom of my dress.

"It's so short!" He exclaimed.

"Will you two shut the fuck up, go to the bedroom get some alcohol in you and just pass out already." Puck shouted.

"Fine. But we'll be doing a lot more then passing out. Mark my words!" I screamed as Blaine and I made our way to the bedroom.

"Ohmygod, you guys are total buzzkills."

"Yeah, yeah. We're going." Blaine called, he opened the door to the bedroom Puck had pointed out.

"Oh sweet! King sized! Better than my crappy double." Blaine shouted before going to jump on the bed. He jumped and sat down, opening the bottle of wine he was holding. He took a sip and grimaced.

"What does it taste like?" I asked, dropping next to him and opening my own bottle.

"Yo momma."

"Hey I find that offensive."

"Find what offensive?"

"...I don't remember, but god help you if I do."

"Fine. Race you? Bet I could finish before you do."

"I hope your referring to the drinks."

"Me too...I mean anyway. Yes. Duh, of course."

"Nah. I'd rather just drink it." I took a big sip. Gross, it tasted terrible. But it was strong enough.

"Jealous I'll beat you." Blaine said, taking a sip twice the size of mine to emphasize his point.

"Well it's not my fault your a freak." I took another big sip, hoping I could beat him in secret.

"I am not a freak!"

"No your right. It's cuz you. You my friend are an alcoholic." I poked him in the chest. "You need to go to Triple A or something."

"Isn't Triple A car repair?"

"Hey, hey, hey. Shut up. What then AA? I'm sorry but you a very big alcoholic." I laughed and locked eyes with him. "With very pretty eyes. You are an alcoholic...with pwetty eyes." Blaine lunged forward and I heard the distant crash of my bottle falling onto the floor. The kiss was slow and sensual. He traced his tongue along my bottom lip as I brought my hand up to rest on his neck. I allowed his tongue entry to my mouth as I sucked on it. He dropped his bottle on the ground as our kiss became more passionate. His arm found its way around my hips as our tongues battled for dominance. Suddenly, the need for air became overwhelming, so we pulled apart. (A/N Kissing scene courtesy of 'Naughty Sketchbook Fantasies.' a Rachel/Quinn fiction by stinkiep ;) Blaine chuckled and went back in.

(time warp)

When I woke up the sun was at a strange angle. Looked like it was already Midday. I groaned when a sharp pain hit my temple. I rubbed the side of my forehead. I looked around at the clothes strewn everywhere.

"Man, again?" I muttered to myself. There was a slow movement from next to me as Blaine sat up.

"Oh yeesh, my head freaking kills."

"Tell me about it." I said. I locked eyes with spilt wine bottles on the floor.

"Crap. Puckerman will never let us stay here again."

"Why?" Blaine inquired.

"We spilt wine all over his carpet."

"I think there might be a bigger problem." Blaine pointed to my torso, completely bare.

"Ah crap."

"No, no it's cool." Blaine leaned over the side of the bed and picked something up.

"Didn't have to search for it this time."

"It's good, I'm on Birth Control so I don't think there's a chance of me getting pregnant..." I looked away and blinked furiously at the tears threatening to spill. I shook my hair out.

"What day is it?" I asked thickly, still not looking at Blaine.

"Uhh...Tuesday. Rach are you OK?" Blaine put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I sniffled. I climbed out of the bed and put my dress back on.

"Come on, we should go." I smiled. "Puck is gonna chew us out."

"Meh, he probably didn't even notice." Blaine threw his shirt back on the buttoned it back up.

"I wonder if Mikayla is still here." I inquired as we walked out of the bedroom.

"She left because of you two." Puck called from the direction of the lounge room. We walked in to see him watching some horror movie. Some mutilated person was getting hacked by an axe. Gross. I swallowed the bile as it threatened to rise.

"Why?" Blaine chucked, sitting on the opposite lounge.

"We could hear you two. She didn't want to be in the same house where she could someone else doing it. You guys gonna stay to watch the movie? I can restart it if you want."

"What is it?" I asked, making no move to sit down. What I wanted now was aspirin and coffee.

"The Hill's Have Eyes."

"Oh cool. Wes loved this movie."

"Gross. I need coffee. I think I might head to the Lima Bean...After I go back to yours and change." I looked at my dress.

"But a coffee sounds nice too." Blaine said.

"Let's all get some coffee then. This is a boring movie anyway." Puck stood up and grabbed a jacket.

"It's cold." He pointed out.

(time warp)

Blaine opened the door to the house and ran in to escape the autumn chill.

"God damn, it's freaking cold." I shivered. Blaine and Puck walked in calmly.

"It wasn't this cold last night." I chattered.

"Just hurry up and get changed." Puck shook his head.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm going." I flipped him off and ran up the stairs. I opened the door to find someone pacing the bedroom.

**YEP, cliffhanger FTW xD Review please.**


End file.
